Cuddle Buddies
by AnimeKinIsMe
Summary: As Atobe swept his eyes over the courts he realized Jihro and Ryoma weren't present... very slight mm references.


-1A/N: Hey, I'm back! I'm sorry to say that my last post was indeed a one-shot, as will most of my stories be one as well. I just don't have time for typing right now, but I will try in the future. Now, onto my story. There are slight M/M references. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Prince of Tennis, character or plot.

**Cuddle Buddies**

As Atobe sat in a lounge chair by his tennis courts he was annoyed. He had invited Seigaku over to his vacation home for practice matches. All his team and Tezuka's seemed to be doing, however, was trading verbal barbs.

Kikumaru and Muhaki were going head to head, literally. Oishi was at least trying to calm his partner down unlike someone else. Oshitari just stood by watching, amused. Fuji and Ootori were just chatting over the net as Shishindo and Momo traded insults. That crazy kid, Inui was scratching at his notebook trying to get his precious data down.

The only people playing tennis, it seemed, were Hiyoshi and that viper boy, Kaidoh. Kabaji stood behind Atobe's chair and Tezuka was sitting next to him. Tezuka seemed unconcerned with his teams disregard of tennis for once. It was then that Atobe noticed that Jiroh and that Echizen brat weren't present.

"Hey, Tezuka," began Atobe, "Where's your brat?"

Tezuka, who had apparently been in lala land, suddenly snapped to attention. With a quick look around he noticed Ryoma was indeed missing.

"I don't know," he conceded.

Tezuka did notice the chaos his team was involved in, but didn't care. He thought the team deserved some relaxation after winning the Nationals. He was just surprised Atobe had invited them over after Ryoma had shaved the boy's head. Tezuka resolved to leave his team be, for now. Tezuka's real concern was finding his freshman. Atobe snapped his fingers and a butler came forward.

"Find Echizen Ryoma and Jiroh," Atobe commanded.

Five minutes later a butler handed Atobe a message. Atobe opened the paper and after scanning it he stood.

"Come Tezuka," Atobe said, "And Kabaji, you stay."

"Usu," Kabaji answered.

Tezuka got up and followed Atobe out. Blue eyes followed them out before the person turned back to their conversation smiling. Atobe lead Tezuka behind the house to a lovely garden. They walked through the garden until they spotted their players laying together under a breathtaking tree.

The two were curled up with each other. Jiroh was using Ryoma's jacket as a pillow and Ryoma was using Jiroh's stomach. They looked adorable snuggled up together. Tezuka and Atobe stood in silence each unsure of how to proceed.

As they looked on, Jiroh pulled Ryoma into a new position while sleeping. Now Ryoma was like a teddy. Ryoma was leaning against Jiroh's chest as Jiroh pulled him tight. Tezuka looked over to Atobe, who didn't look happy. Tezuka, himself, was also feeling none to friendly about this new development. Deciding to take the initiative Tezuka reached out and shook Ryoma. Ryoma opened his eyes sleepily.

"Bucho?" he questioned with a small yawn.

" Come back to the courts after you detangle yourself," Tezuka said.

With that the stoic boy headed back to his team. It was then Ryoma noticed his position, but he didn't seem bothered by it. As Ryoma began to try and wiggle out of Jiroh's grasp Atobe also left with a glare. As soon as Atobe was out of sight Ryoma stopped struggling.

"You can stop pretending," he told Jiroh.

"How'd you know?" Jiroh asked before letting the younger boy go.

Ryoma stretched, as did Jiroh. The two sat up facing each other.

"We've been sleeping buddies long enough for me to know," Ryoma finally answered, not knowing how wrong that could be taken by gay boys and yaoi fan girls alike.

"That's true, Hey, do you think our captains know?" Jiroh questioned.

"That we've met at the street courts numerous times and always somehow manage to fall asleep in the park nearby after our games together?" Ryoma asked to make sure he understood.

"Yep!" Jiroh answered.

"No I don't think so, and I don't think they need to know either," Ryoma answered him smirking.

"You're right, but next time I get to use you as a pillow, 'kay?" Jiroh reasoned.

"What!" exclaimed Ryoma then he pouted as Jiroh just grinned in response.


End file.
